L'enfant de Glace
by Frosty2001
Summary: [crossover: Rise of the guardians, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter/ je ne prend que les personnages]. Que faire quand Thalia trouve un gamin de 5 ans ensanglanté contre un arbre ? Pourquoi cette enfant a t-il était garder captif par Voldemort ? Thalia va devoir le protégé pour empêcher que le bambin crée une nouvelle ère glaciaire [SVP lire, je suis nulle en résumé]
1. Chapter 1

Hey les cookies :D.

Voici mon premier fan fiction.

Désolé des fautes d'orthographes, je les corrigerais plus tard ses petites coquines.

Merci de ne pas trop critiquer, je n'utilise jamais le pronom personnel « il » c'est la première fois. Normalement j'utilise « je »

ATTENTION : JE NE POSSEDE RIEN SAUF L HISTOIRE

_**Chapitre 1**_

Dans une forêt lumineuse, Thalia Grâce marchait. C'était une belle journée, ni pluie, ni vent, juste un beau soleil éclatant. Elle se promenait en chantonnant pourtant elle s'est vite arrête après avoir entendu des sanglots. Elle se dirigea vers eux, et c'est là qu'elle vit d'où sa venait. Elle vit recroquevillé contre un arbre, un enfant d'environ cinq ans. Il avait les cheveux…blancs, non, pas noir, ni brun, blanc argenté. Il avait son haut noir déchiré mélangé avec du sang brun laid. Son pantalon blanc comportait quelques déchirures mais rien de plus. Thalia s'approcha doucement de l'enfant et tendit la main en déclarant gentiment :

-Hey…

Le garçon leva sa tête de ses genoux et regarda Thalia avec ses yeux incroyablement bleus. Thalia écarquilla les yeux et tendit sa main vers lui. Etrangement, le garçon se mit plus contre l'arbre en criant de peur.

_Il a l'air terrifié._

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

L'enfant releva les yeux et la regarda craintif.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur…

Le garçon était adossai à un pommier, finement Thalia cueillit son fruit et le tendit au petit garçon. Le gamin prit instantanément la pomme et la croqua à belle dent.

_Il a l'air affamé._

Thalia s'accroupit et le regarda manger rapidement. Pourquoi se gamin est en sang ? Que fait-il ici ? Pourquoi est-il terrifié ? En voyant ses côtes, on devine qu'il souffre de malnutrition. Doucement elle tendit encore une fois la main vers lui. Le gamin arrêta de manger et regarda avec des yeux curieux Thalia qui sourit et toucha le garçon. Au début, il frémit et commença à reculer puis quand Thalia commença à le caresser tendrement, il se posa sur le contact et sourit un peu. Puis le garçon sans avertir, attrapa la main de sa sauveuse et la blottit contre sa poitrine. Elle fit un petit rire et grâce à son autre main, elle caressa les cheveux du gamin et commença à s'inquiéter. Ce garçon à l'air de n'avoir aucun contact avec les autres.

L'enfant frotta la main de Thalia contre son crâne et fit un petit rire joyeux. Elle sourit et déclara finement :

-Viens, je te ramène chez moi.

Elle retira sa main et se leva en le regardant. Celui-ci mit ses petites mains sur le sol humide et essaya de se lever tant bien que mal. Après quelques essais ratés et des rires de Thalia, le garçon se leva et applaudit des mains, fière d'avoir réussi. Thalia sourit et lui tendit la main, il l'a pris immédiatement.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à que le bambin trébucha et tomba sur le sol dans un petit cri surpris. En le soulevant par les côtes, Thalia le remit sur le sol. Ils continuèrent la route, mais ce que n'avait pas vu Thalia et le fait que le petit boitait légèrement.

_Sa cheville est foulée._

Voyant le problème, Thalia le prit dans ses bras et le garçon posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle marcha jusqu'à un manoir recouvert par la végétation haute. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra sous les colonnes et statues qui ornaient la salle puis elle appela fortement :

-Emma !

Une femme plus âgée d'environ cinquante ans arriva des escaliers et les regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

-Thalia, qu'est-ce que ce gamin fait…

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, il faut juste le soigner. Coupa Thalia en fronçant les sourcils.

La dénommé Emma hocha la tête et s'avança vers le petit qui blottit sa tête dans la poitrine de Thalia et éclata en sanglot. Elle le berça doucement pour essayer de le calmer et dit fermement à Emma :

-Apporte un bol de soupe, du pain et du fromage, je l'amène en haut.

Dans un hochement de tête, la concerner se dirigea vers la cuisine. Thalia continua à bercer et comme elle vit que l'enfant n'arrêta pas, elle commença à chanter dans une douce voix :

_N'ai pas peur, petit enfant,_

_Cache tes craintes,_

_Nous serons là,_

_N'ai pas peur…_

_On ne peut la tuer, _

_On ne peut la contrôler,_

_La peur est essentielle, _

_Pour le cours de la vie,_

_Partageons-nous les fruits murs de la vie_

_L'espoir, l'amour et la famille_

_T'aidera dans toutes tes quêtes_

_Tant que nous serons là… tu ne…risqueras…rien _

Le garçon arrêta de pleurer et laissa à la place des petits reniflements. Elle sourit et monta les escaliers en faisant attention à ne pas le bousculer. Elle ouvrit une porte et entra dans une grande chambre ou en son centre se trouvé un lit blanc brodé d'or et d'argent. Sur les côtés de la chambre se trouver des colonnes de marbre, des tableaux mais également quelques meubles comme une commode et une armoire. Thalia s'approcha du lit et fit assoir le garçon sur le lit aux draps blancs qui écarquillait les yeux et tendit les mains en pleurnichant pour essayer de rester dans les bras de sa sauveuse. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et enleva ses larmes avec ses pouces.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Le bambin se calma et essuya à son tour ses larmes perdus. Elle soupira, se leva et se dirigea vers une commode. Elle l'ouvrit et prit quelques bandages, des désinfectants et du coton. Elle se remit à côté du gamin et lui caressa les cheveux. Emma arriva avec un plateau comportant un bol remplie de soupe, un verre d'eau, un gros morceau de pain et un morceau de fromage. Elle posa tout sur le lit et regarda la chose qu'à ramener Thalia. Thalia prit les coins du sweat noir du garçon et le regarda en disant :

-Je peux ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et elle enleva le vêtement doucement. Thalia et Emma firent à l'unisson un cri d'effroi en mettant leur main sur leur bouche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, voilà le chapitre 2**

**Bonne lecture**

Il était marqué sur le torse maigre du garçon, en grande lettre sanglante, le nom de « VOLDEMORT ». Thalia doucement toucha une lettre et le garçon sanglota instantanément. Elle le calma doucement et regarda Emma qui frémit légèrement. Thalia prit un morceau de coton et versa un peu de désinfectant. Elle approcha le coton de la blessure mais le garçon recula dans le lit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va juste picoter.

Le gamin toujours craintif, s'avança à quatre pattes vers elle et s'assit en fermant les yeux. Thalia passa doucement le morceau de coton sur les marques. Au début le bambin ne dit rien puis rapidement, il commença à pleurer. Thalia retira immédiatement le coton.

-Emma, il est trop jeune pour supporter ça.

Elle hocha la tête et se rapprocha.

-Evaluons déjà les autres blessures.

Une heure passa, les deux filles avait désinfecté et bander les éventuels petites entailles, ecchymose, coupure et la cheville foulé. Puis leurs regards se reportèrent sur les lettres.

-Thalia…tu sais ce que ça signifie.

Elle hocha la tête et soupirant en répondant :

-Donne-moi le bol de soupe.

Rapidement, Emma lui tendit le bol de soupe et une cuillère et s'assit pas loin de l'enfant. Thalia remua la soupe avec sa cuillère, prit un peu de soupe et souffla pour la refroidir un peu. Elle mit la cuillère devant la bouche du gamin mais il refusa de l'ouvrir. Elle soupira et tourna la cuillère en mouvement circulaire devant lui.

-Tchu, tchu, le train va rentrer en gare !

Elle remit la cuillère devant lui et cette fois il ouvrit la bouche et Thalia rentra la cuillère dans sa bouche. Il avala à pleine bouché la soupe et se lécha les babines. Thalia sourit et lui donna plusieurs cuillérées régulières. Après quelques minutes, il commença à les refuser. Elle posa le bol et prit à la place le verre d'eau. Le garçon prit le verre d'eau dans ses petites mains et commença à boire le contenu à grande gorgée. Thalia lui enleva le verre des mains.

-Ne boit pas trop vite, tu vas te rendre malade.

Le garçon le regarda avec de grands yeux, croisa les bras et grognant légèrement en retroussant la lèvre inférieure. Elle fit un petit rire et lui caressa les cheveux. Emma coupa un morceau de fromage et le tartina sur un morceau de pain et le tendit au bambin qui l'attrapa et croqua dans le pain en souriant. Les deux sourirent et Emma déclara en soupirant :

-Ou l'as-tu trouvé ?

-Dans la forêt, recroqueviller contre un arbre.

-Tu penses que…

-Voldemort l'avait ? Peut-être.

Au nom de Voldemort le garçon commença à pleurer fortement. Rapidement, Thalia le prit dans ses bras et essaya de le consoler en fredonnant un petit air. Il se calma un peu et Thalia le reposa sur le lit en enlevant sa tartine mangé à moitié.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Thalia regarda Emma et haussa les épaules.

-Il faut lui demander. Dit Emma en regardant le petit.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il parle, depuis que je l'ai re…

-Jack… Annonça une petite voix mignonne et douce.

Thalia tourna la tête et regarda l'enfant qui essayait son nez qui coulait légèrement.

-Jack ? Répéta-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Il hocha la tête et bailla en essuyant ses yeux. Thalia le regarda et tourna ensuite son regard vers Emma et ordonna :

-Apporte-moi un pyjama, on le lavera demain.

Emma sortit de la chambre et revenu avec une petite chemise à carreaux blanche comme neige et un pantalon noir corbeaux. Elle lui attacha la chemise, enleva son pantalon en lambeaux, rigola au petit boxer de pingouin qu'il portait et lui mit le nouveau pyjama. Thalia ôta les couvertures, coucha Jack sur le lit et lui mit les couvertures sur lui. Jack la regarda avec des grands yeux larmoyants. Thalia comprit immédiatement, demanda à Emma de s'en aller et se coucha dans le lit à côté du petit garçon pour le rassurer. Elle lui caressa le dos, lui fredonna un autre air et attendit qu'il s'endormît. Il n'a pas fut longtemps pour que l'enfant s'endorme dans un sommeil réparateur. Thalia sortit du lit sans bruit et sans le bousculai, sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers en rencontra Emma dans la cuisine. Elle s'assit autour de la table et regarda Emma qui coupait un morceau de fromage.

-Pauvre Gamin… Déclara Emma tristement.

Thalia prit un bout de fromage et soupira.

-Il est jeune… trop jeune.

-Que faisait-il avec ce bourreau sanglant !

Thalia croqua dans son fromage et répondit faiblement.

-Ce gamin n'est pas normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3, merci à ceux qui peuvent partager l'histoire ^-^**

**Encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

Emma la regarda intrigué.

-C'est un gamin comme tant d'autre.

-Non, si c'était ça, Voldemort l'aurait tué… Il est inhumain.

Emma mangea un bout de pain et ajouta :

-Il est peut-être un demi-dieu, comme toi.

Thalia secoua la tête et répondit calmement :

-C'est un esprit d'hiver spécial.

-Un esprit d'hiver ?! Thalia ce sont des personnes quasiment irréelles, c'est…

-Si tu regardes bien c'est vêtement, des traces de givre recouvrent tous le col et le torse et le pantalon et froid comme de la glace…

Emma ne dit rien et regarda Thalia tristement.

-Emma, on doit le protéger de ce salaud…

-On ne peut pas, il viendra sans doute le récupérer et…

-NON, il ne doit pas revivre ce qu'il a vécu avec ce fumier ! On le protégera que tu le veuilles ou non Emma !

Elle se tût puis se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla, entra dans la douche et se lava puis, elle se sécha et mit un pyjama bleuté. Elle monta, entra dans une autre chambre similaire à l'autre et s'endormit épuisé.

Vers six heures du matin, elle fut réveillé par des sanglots et pleures continue.

-JACK !

Elle se leva rapidement et courut vers la chambre du petit. Elle entra dans l'obscurité et vit un homme qui tenait Jack dans ses bras. Il avait une longue robe noire corbeaux, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en pétard et sa peau était grise. Thalia la reconnut tous de suite.

_Pitch, le maître des cauchemars._

Il se retourna et ses yeux ambre tombèrent dans les yeux bleus de Thalia.

-Oh mais c'est Thalia.

Elle fronça les sourcils et déclara fortement mais calmement :

-Eloigne-toi du petit.

Pitch sourit et répondit en montrant ses dents blanches luisantes :

-Non, je viens récupérer ce qu'il s'est enfui de ma propriété.

Récupéré ? Mais Jack n'est pas censé être avec Voldemort.

-Mais je croyais que…Voldemort.

-ça ?

Il leva la chemise de Jack et les lettres rouges sanglantes se distinguèrent dans l'obscurité.

-J'ai décidé de travailler avec Voldemort, on a capturé le gamin à l'âge d'un an. Il s'arrêta quelques instants et reprit dans un soupir. On a essayé de l'élever comme un fils, mais il n'a pas voulu nous écouter, on a dut…le punir un peu.

-Pitch, ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Il ne mérite pas des entailles et des coups de couteau !

Il ricana fortement et caressa Jack vers l'oreille.

-Dès qu'il sera grand, il sera tellement puissant qu'il plongera le monde dans une nouvelle ère glaciaire !

Le garçon tressaillit et commença à se débattre. Pitch dans un mouvement de main, le fit plonger dans un cauchemar et regarda Thalia, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je dois te laisser, fille de Zeus.

Sur ce, il disparut dans l'ombre…NON, Thalia sortit un couteau de la poche de son pyjama et le jeta sur Pitch qui le prit dans l'épaule et lâcha Jack dans la douleur. Elle accourut vers le petit et le prit dans ses bras.

-Jack, Jack réveille-toi !

Le garçon bougea inconfortablement dans les bras de Thalia et sanglotai fortement. Thalia regarda Pitch qui avait enlevé le couteau et il les regarda méchamment en déclarant calmement :

-Tu vas le regretter ma mignonne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre 4, bonne lecture**

Thalia commença à courir à travers les couloirs et pièce pour essayer d'échapper à son attrapeur. Avec le petit dans les bras qui gigote et pleure, ce n'est pas si facile que ça. Elle tourna dans une pièce et tomba nez à nez à un cul de sac.

_Et merde._

Elle se retourna et vit Pitch qui créa une faux dans sa main.

-Sois tu me donnes le gamin et tout ira bien pour toi, sois je tacherai mes mains avec ton sang frais.

-Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal !

-C'est ton choix !

Il leva sa faux en l'air, prêt à frapper Thalia avec un geste. Elle se recroquevilla contre le mur, avec Jack blottit dans ses bras, prête à le protéger contre sa vie. Juste quand Pitch allait abaisser sa faux, il se fit frapper par un objet en fer. Sa faux se désintégra et il tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Thalia ouvrit les yeux et rigola à la vue. Emma en pyjama, tenait dans ses mains, une barre de métal. Elle cria rapidement :

-Tu les touche encore une fois ! Je t'étripe Pitch !

Le concerné se frotta le nez et recula.

-Je vous jure, je reviendrais !

-Ouais, ouais, je t'attendrais pour te faire ta fête !

Il claqua des doigts et disparut rapidement, aussi vite qu'il est venu.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Emma en lâchant sa barre de métal.

-Je-je vais bien. Répondit-elle en desserrant un peu Jack.

-Et le petit.

-Il saigne juste un peu du nez.

Sur ce, elle enleva avec son pouce le petit filet de sang. Depuis que Pitch est parti, Jack avait arrêté de faire des cauchemars mais il était toujours blottit dans les bras de Thalia en tremblent légèrement.

-Emma, qu'elle heure est-il ?

-Huit heures.

Thalia hocha la tête et descendit toujours avec Jack dans ses bras. Elle entra dans la cuisine et s'assit sur une chaise devant un petit déjeuner comportant un bol de lait et deux tartines de beurre et de confiture. Emma arriva à son tour et s'assit en face de Thalia. Elle regarda le petit Bou de chou et dit tendrement :

-On dirait une mère et son fils.

Thalia sourit au commentaire et caressa les cheveux du garçon.

-Il est trop mignon.

Le bambin ouvrit les yeux et regarda Thalia avec de grands yeux. Avec un sourire, il tendit ses bras et lui attrapa le cou en lui faisant un câlin. Thalia et Emma rigolèrent tous les deux avec un sourire. Thalia déclara soudainement :

-On va te faire prendre un petit bain.

-Mais Thalia, ton petit-déjeuner ? Demanda Emma en croquant dans sa tartine.

-L'hygiène du petit est plus important.

Sur ce, elle se leva et posa sur le sol Jack qui vacilla et tomba sur le sol. Elle fit un rire et le remit sur ses pieds.

-Allez petit monstre !

Jack tapa des mains et répéta :

-Petit monstre, petit monstre.

-Oui c'est ça. Rigola Thalia.

Elle lui prit la main et ils marchèrent tous les deux vers la luxueuse salle de bain. Elle avait un carrelage bleu et blanc luisant comme la lune, les murs étaient marron orné de petit dessin tel des chevaux galopant dans un pré. En son centre se tenait un bain circulaire blanc.

Thalia lâcha Jack et se dirigea vers le bain. Elle ouvrit l'eau, ni trop chaude pour ne pas le brûler, ni trop froid pour ne pas le geler même si elle doute que c'est possible. Elle rajouta quelques savons pour donner un bain moussant remplit de bulle. Après cela elle déclara en tendant le bras.

-Viens Trésor.

Jack avança vers Thalia et la regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus. Elle s'accroupit à coter de lui et commença à lui enlever les boutons de son pyjama. Elle ôta la chemise puis son pantalon et les mit sur le jeta sur le côté. Elle regarda le caleçon et leva la tête.

-Tu aimes les pingouins ?

-Mignon, mignon ! Répondit-il en riant.

Elle rit à son tour et lui enleva son caleçon. Une fois nu, elle le prit dans ses bras et le mit dans le bain. Au début, il eut peur et commença à se débattre mais dès qu'il touchait l'eau, il s'arrêta et sourit. Thalia le mit entièrement dans l'eau et l'assis sur un des petits bancs de la baignoire. Elle regarda attentivement les lettres rouge sang sur le torse de Jack, cela n'a pas l'air de lui piquer, c'est déjà un bon signe.

Thalia prit une bouteille de savon, l'ouvrit et la versa à coter du robinet. Le savon liquide coula et se mélangea avec l'eau se qui donna des petites bulles ou des sortes de dunes au-dessus de l'eau. Elle sourit à la curiosité de Jack et éteignit l'eau. Le bambin regarda attentivement les bulles flottantes et doucement, il en toucha une qui éclata. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et haussa les épaules, intrigué. Thalia rit de bon cœur et le caressa doucement les cheveux puis elle alla vers le lavabo prendre quelques affaires. Jack s'amusa avec les bulles en les éclatants ou encore les dunes de savons qui se mit sur son petit visage pâle. Jusqu'à qu'il se créa une barbe avec les dunes. Thalia se retourna et regarda Jack rire avec un sourire : Le savon le chatouillait.

-Tu fais le père noël ? Demanda Thalia en voyant la barbe.

Le garçon la regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté, curieux.

-Père noël ? Dit-il en enlevant le savon.

Thalia fronça les sourcils, posa sa petite valise et s'accroupit au bord du bain en prenant la main de Jack.

-Tu ne connais pas le père noël ?

Le garçon secoua la tête embarrassé. Thalia se leva et commença à expliquer :

-Le père noël est un gros monsieur avec une grande barbe blanche.

Sur ce, elle fit le geste pour montrer un gros ventre.

-Qui tous les 25 décembres, en embarquant sur son traineau tiré par huit rênes et guidé par Rodolphe, le reine au nez rouge lumineux.

Elle titilla le nez de Jack

-Le père noël passe par les cheminés des maisons et posent aux pieds des sapins des cadeaux aux enfants sages.

Jack regarda Thalia avec de grands yeux émerveillés, elle rigola et s'accroupit aux côtés de Jack.

-Cadeaux ? Dit le bambin.

-Oui, cadeaux. Répéta Thalia.

-Cadeau… toi.

Sur ce, il mit sa main sur le cœur de Thalia. Elle sourit, amusée et touchée par la déclaration de Jack. Elle répondit en posant sa main sur la poitrine de Jack.

-Toi…Mignon.

-Comme pingouin ? Demanda Jack en faisant un petit rire.

Thalia rit et caressa la joue de Jack tendrement qui s'appuya sur le doux contact.

Bon…Ils s'entendent bien.

Thalia se leva et ouvrit la petite valise : à l'intérieur se trouver des peignes et des éléments de toilette. Elle prit une bouteille de shampoing, en fit couler sur sa main et frotta frénétiquement les cheveux de Jack. Il rit et aida Thalia en se frottant aussi. Elle rit à son tour et enleva ses mains en regardant faire le garçon. Elle prit le pommeau de douche et arrosa Jack qui se protégea les yeux avec ses mains. Elle arrêta, éteignit l'eau et regarda le petit qui secouait la tête pour enlever l'eau qui tombait vers ses yeux. Thalia prit un peigne fin et le passa soigneusement sur les cheveux de Jack jusqu'à qu'elle obtienne des cheveux lisse. Avec un sourire en coin et les lissa sur le côté gauche : Ce qui donna la coupe d'un merveilleux petit écolier. Elle rit, prit un miroir et le montra à Jack qui se regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il grogna et secoua la tête visiblement pas si content que ça.

-Bon, c'est l'air de sortir, petit pingouin.


End file.
